Here We Go Again!
by AstralMaster
Summary: Have you ever wondered how much the sister’s powers would grow in the future? Who gets married & who has kids? This story is set 6 years in the future and all 3 of the sisters powers have grown.
1. Default Chapter

Have you ever wondered how much the sister's powers would grow in the future? Who gets married & who has kids? This story is set 6 years in the future and all 3 of the sisters powers have grown.  
  
LIST OF POWERS in 6 Years  
  
PIPER- Can "freeze" everything, not just the room she's in. She still has her exploding power but it is much more powerful. She can also manipulate molecules to reverse & speed time only by a matter of minutes but this power still has no affect on witches.  
  
PHOEBE-Has the power of premonition, but she doesn't have to touch an object. In the future she can will a premonition. Her power of levitation has grown to were she can fly short distances. Also she can channel her premonition power to produce physical energy that can be lethal. (See Morality Bites) .  
  
PAIGE- Can orb at further distances and with more people. Her orbing & teleorbing powers can be combined whereas she can orb people in without touching them & call for objects with or without seeing the object. In addition to "calling" for an object she can move them telekinetically the way Prue could. She also has the full power to heal.  
  
WYATT- Has all of Piper's powers & Leo's Powers at much higher levels even as a 6 year old. Can also manipulate time & space such as an Avatar can. He can erect a shield that is impervious to most magic.  
  
LEO- Is still an ELDER and comes around every now & again for guidance.  
  
SUMMARY  
  
Wyatt is very powerful witch/white lighter he has been with living w/the Elders for last couple of months learning how to harness his power. Paige & Glenn are now engaged, & expecting a ¼ white lighter/ ¼ witch baby of their own. Phoebe is divorced from Jason Dean, is now owner of the Paper where she used to work, since her divorce she has become more hell bent on demon hunting, & is more aggressive & defiant.  
  
Scene 1 The Manor  
  
Piper got up early. In fact she couldn't sleep. She had been up all morning cleaning just to pass the time and was surprised that Phoebe, Glenn, or Paige hadn't awaken due to all the noise she was making. Since they took Wyatt this was a normal routine for her and she knew it was for his own good, & also for his future protection. But why did they have to take him at such a young age? Piper thought. And also he had been "up there" for almost 4 months a she was growing more & more impatient. The Elder that came to visit only 4 months before said Wyatt would be with them for 6 months. Piper remembered how hard it was for her to let him go, but after Leo convinced her that it was for his own good. She reluctantly gave in. Piper continued with her thoughts as she walked into the kitchen. She went to the sink & grabbed lemon furniture polish from the cabinet under the sink. She then went into the dining room, sprayed the table, & began to dust it. She thought more about that day, how Wyatt was very excited about leaving. And how she hid her feelings so that he wouldn't have any second thoughts about going. I mean a part of her was very proud of the fact that her child was personally being trained by The Elders and would someday become a very powerful Source of Good. But why couldn't she shake this feeling? She kept asking herself if she made the right decision by letting him go. And why was she not allowed to see him nor talk to him. Leo did explain to her that seeing him during this training process was forbidden. Forbibben, Piper mumbled as she placed the centerpiece on the table and went into the sitting room and started to dust the mantle. She picked up the picture of herself holding Wyatt soon after he was born and dusted it. She picked up the family picture of herself, Leo, & Wyatt and began to sob. She sat on the couch eyeing the picture when she heard footsteps descending the stairs. She wiped away her tears and continued to clean as if nothing happened. She looked over at the clock and realized that it was now 10:45AM. She had been up for almost 5 hours now. Piper noticed that it was Glenn that was coming down the stairs.  
  
Glenn was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and nothing else. This is how he usually dressed & Piper & Phoebe were now used to it.  
  
Glenn- Morning Piper  
  
Piper- Hey, Glenn! Piper said as she wiped her tears away. Where's Paige?  
  
Glenn- She should be on her way downstairs in a minute, she is having morning sickness again. Glenn said as he went into the kitchen  
  
Piper followed Glen into the kitchen, as she was about to prepare breakfast.  
  
Glenn- So what's on the menu today? Glenn said as he sat down at the kitchen table then started to shuffle through the paper trying to find the sports section.  
  
Piper- How about pancakes & sausage! Piper said as she walked toward over to the pantry.  
  
While there she grabbed a box pancakes then returned to the area of the kitchen were Glenn was.  
  
Glenn- "That sounds great! Glenn said hungrily, but I don't know how Paige will feel about it".  
  
Piper laughed at that comment.  
  
Piper- Paige has spent so much time in the restroom, I have been thinking about getting her mail forwarded there.  
  
Piper grabbed a bowl and started mixing the pancake batter.  
  
Glenn- I agree with you on that one, boggles my mind how much time she spends in there.  
  
Piper and Glen began laughing very hard thinking about the amount of time that Paige has spent in the bathroom since she has been pregnant. The two had a very good relationship. In the beginning she tried to persuade Paige not to marry him because he was recently divorced to Jessica when he proposed. However since Paige & Glenn had been married she had come to think of him as a little brother. She also liked the fact that they didn't have to hide from him the fact that they were all witches. And Piper really felt a lot better since Glenn had come downstairs. She loved his company. She also didn't mind cooking for him cause it helped her to keep her mind off the fact that she had 2 months until Wyatt would be home. As Piper put the finishing touches on breakfast Paige walked in looking like she had spent all night fighting demons.  
  
Paige- Morning guys! Paige said as she scratched in her already mangled hair  
  
Piper- Morning sweetie, You hungry? Piper said trying to not let on that they were talking about Paige.  
  
It had come to be her experience that since Paige had been pregnant she was prone to crying outbursts. And Piper was feeling all too fine about having two sisters getting emotional in the same morning.  
  
Paige-Heck no. Paige said & burped at the thought of eating food. She sat at the table next to Glenn and put her head on his chest.  
  
Glenn-Morning honey, how's my favorite girl doing"? Glenn said as he and pulled her face to his and kissed her.  
  
Paige-You mean you didn't hear all of that vomiting I was doing?  
  
Glenn-Actually I did! The question was rhetorical!  
  
Glenn looked at Piper and the two of them shared a smile.  
  
Paige- I swear I think this baby is trying to make me bulimic. I can't keep anything down lately. Paige shuffled through paper for her favorite section, the comics.  
  
Piper- Don't be silly! That is perfectly normal. Piper said as she piled the sausage & pancakes on a platter and placed them on the table. Enjoy!  
  
Glenn- I could eat a horse! Glenn began to scoop mounds of food onto his plate  
  
Paige looked at the food and began to feel queasy. Glenn continued to eat vigorously. And Paige just stared at him & she started to feel bile rising in her throat.  
  
Paige-I think I am going to be sick! Paige said as she put her hand over her mouth.  
  
Piper-Not in here! Piper said getting hysterical as she searched for something Paige could use as a barf bag.  
  
Glenn stopped eating & covered Paige's mouth as to stop her from vomiting.  
  
Glenn- Hurry up Piper, she gonna blow! Glen said, Still covering Paige's mouth .  
  
Piper continued to look around the kitchen for something.  
  
Piper- I can't find anything, Paige orb yourself to the restroom! Piper said frantically.  
  
Not being able to hold it in any longer, Paige vomited all over the table & on the platter of food that Piper just prepared.  
  
Piper- Gross! Piper said disgusted.  
  
Paige sat there looking like a kid who just broke her mother's favorite record.  
  
Paige-I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! Looking as if she wanted to cry.  
  
Glenn & Piper looked down at the mess and Piper felt as if she was going continue where Paige left off.  
  
Glenn-Don't worry sweetie, we understand! Glen said to Paige comfortingly.  
  
Paige continued to look embarrassed at as if she was going to cry, but before she could. Glenn looked at Piper.  
  
Glenn- Can you fix this? Glenn said knowing that Piper could reverse time.  
  
Piper looked at Paige and studied the look she had on her face & it kind of reminded her of how she felt early this morning when she was in deep thought about Wyatt.  
  
Piper-Sure! Why not, I fix everything else in this house. Piper said as she waved her hands in a circular motion and then everything began to change.  
  
Since Paige is a witch Glenn was the only one in the room affected by the changes. The mess did reverse itself & Paige had to use telekinesis to avoid it spilling back in her face. Paige channeled the mess with her hands into the part of the sink that wasn't being used. Then used her power to turn on the water. Glenn was moving in reverse as if he was in a movie and someone pushed rewind. When Piper was satisfied that everything was as it should be she waved her hands in the opposite direction. Glenn then started to move back into the place he was before Piper engaged her power. At that precise moment Piper clapped her hands together and time started moving normally. Paige then used her power to shut off the water.  
  
Glenn-Thank god for small miracles!  
  
Paige- You can say that again!  
  
Next Scene: The Manor Later that Day  
  
Phoebe was in the attic thumbing through the Book of Shadows. She had awakened from a nightmare and felt herself fixated on the demon that was in her dream. He was attacking an "innocent" and she knew that it was a warning that they had to save them. She used to have mainly tactile touch premonitions, now it seemed that most of the warnings of innocents needing saved, manifested themselves from her dreams & daydreams. She remembered the days in which she had to touch an object to get a vision and laughed. Those days were gone. She no longer had to tough an object to get visions. She wondered if Grams had never bound their powers how strong they could all be, maybe even more powerful. There he is! Phoebe thought to herself. In looking at the pages she saw that he was the Demon of Lust and it said that a simple potion of his flesh would be enough to vanquish him. Phoebe was now bored with the typical Upper Level Demons and wanted something that was a challenge. For they had defeated many stronger than the normal Upper Level Demon. She continued to read/record the ingredients needed for the vanquishing potion when she thought about her family. She thought of how happy Glenn & Paige were and it reminded her of when she and Cole were together and her marriage to Jason Dean. When she first met Jason Dean she thought that she had finally found happiness. He treated her with such kindness & he did anything for her. But as good as he was to her. He wasn't Cole. In the beginning she thought that those feelings would go away, but in the 2nd year of the marriage she knew that she still loved Cole. She had also found herself running out of family emergencies as to why she had to leave in the middle of the night and Jason became frustrated. She had cast the Truth Spell as many Haliwell women had, and found that Jason could not accept the fact that she was a witch. But her initial love for him made her accept his marriage proposal & she decided that she would keep her Wiccan heritage a secret from him. They divorced over 8months ago and Jason gave her ownership of The Paper, & Phoebe walked away a very rich woman. She chose to live in the manor because her family was there, & she needed them for support. Now she felt the needed to throw herself more into her witchly duties since Paige was now pregnant. Phoebe then thought of Piper and how she was the strongest of the three. Piper had taken the position of "lead witch" and Phoebe was very proud of her strength. When Prue first died Piper had a hard time adjusting to be being the oldest and taking the lead. But those days were also over. Piper was a very strong witch and most factions that were evil feared her powers. She sympathized with Piper when Leo left to become an Elder. And when Chris the "white lighter" they sent to replace Leo had turned out to be a Warlock who killed a white lighter and stole its powers. They all banded together to destroy him. She remembered it took all of their powers combined and Wyatt's to vanquish Chris. But that was 6 years ago. And Wyatt though very mature for his age, was "up there" with The Elders, & with a father he had barley known. Phoebe could hear voices & she recognized them as Glenn & Paige's on floor below her. She couldn't help being envious of their relationship. But she loved to see Paige finally happy. She heard the voices get closer & saw Paige & Glenn walk into the attic holding hands.  
  
Paige- Did you find it?  
  
Phoebe-Yep, Says here that he is the demon of LUST. All we need is a slither of skin to vanquish him. But I suppose you already knew that. Phoebe said sarcastically.  
  
Glenn- Phoebe are you ok?  
  
Paige-Yeah Phoebe what's been eating you lately, talk to us.  
  
Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand escorted her away from the book and onto the couch they had in the attic. Glen followed.  
  
Glenn- Yeah Phoebe's spill your guts! You have been scaring me lately.  
  
Phoebe smiled at Glenn. And proceeded to tell him & Paige them what was on her mind. Phoebe told them about everything that was bothering her. How she still loved Cole. How she was tired of the routine demon attacks. How she wanted something more challenging. And most of all how she wanted to love again.  
  
Paige-I know Demon hunting can't boring but as soon as you get yourself out in the dating scene again, you won't feel that way anymore.  
  
Glenn-And don't worry, you are a very beautiful lady, when you are ready I am sure that you'll be beating them off with a stick.  
  
Phoebe- Thanks guys, But I am not ready to open that can of worms just yet! Phoebe said as she thought of Cole. I just have some issues that I need to resolve first. But I will be fine.  
  
Glenn- Well we are here if you need us! I know that I don't have powers. But I am the man of the house & want to protect you girls.  
  
Paige looks at Phoebe and back at Glenn & the two burst out in laughter.  
  
Phoebe-Sorry Glenn, but being a male doesn't give you much weight in this house. Phoebe continues laughing. But thanks anyway!  
  
Paige-Yeah Glenn females rule the manor! Paige said flexing her biceps jokingly.  
  
Glenn- Well excuuuuuuse me! Glenn said sarcastically not offended by their comments.  
  
Next Scene Manor Attic Phoebe, Piper, Paige  
  
Piper-Paige are you sure that Glenn is downstairs, we don't want him bursting in here again trying to play Superman.  
  
Paige-That was over 2 years ago, all this domestic demon stuff was still new to him. Phoebe how's it coming on your end?  
  
Phoebe was placing crystals on floor all in a circular pattern.  
  
Phoebe-Check! Do your thang girl! Phoebe said anxiously awaiting what was to come.  
  
Piper- Ok Paige it's all up to you!  
  
Paige-Here goes nothing.  
  
Phoebe-You can say that again! This is getting ever so predictable.  
  
Paige took a stance in the middle of the floor and held out her hands.  
  
Paige- DEMON OF LUST!  
  
Tiny blue orbs appeared and constituted themselves into The Demon of LUST a he appeared in the attic, right in front of Paige. Phoebe ran over to him and sliced a piece of skin from his arm. He tried throwing an energy ball at Phoebe who levitated, hovered, and retaliated with an electric burst of her own. This knocked the demon onto the floor. When he finally arose to his feet. Paige used telekinesis to move him into the crystal pattern. The energy from the crystals engulfed him creating a cage around him. Phoebe descended from the air with the flesh still her hand. She walked over to Piper who was still mixing the pot of ingredients & dropped the flesh into the pot. The mixture exploded, which indicated that it was ready. Piper took a turkey bestir and soaked the potion from the pot into a small vile. Piper then placed the vile on the table & the three witches took their position around the crystal cage .  
  
Demon of LUST-Why did you summon me?  
  
Phoebe- Because I had a vision that you were going to kill an innocent . You didn't think we were going to let that happen . DID YOU?  
  
Phoebe looked the demon with a tremendous hate when she uttered these words. She used her power and threw another electric burst that the cage enclosing the demon. The demon screamed out loudly in pain.  
  
Demon of LUST- Let me out of here you WITCH!  
  
Phoebe threw another electric burst. And the demon continued to scream out in agony!  
  
Piper-Ok, Paige throw the potion.  
  
Paige-POTION!  
  
The portion orbed into Paige's hand.  
  
Phoebe-Wait. Let's have fun with him first!  
  
Piper and Paige looked at Phoebe and she had the look of a fat kid who had just been locked in a bakery overnight.  
  
Paige-Phoebe well the hell is the matter with you?  
  
Piper-No time for that now. Paige, throw the potion!  
  
Paige used her power of telekinesis and hurled the potion toward the demon. The potion hit the demon and he exploded in a ball of flames.  
  
Phoebe-DAMN!  
  
Piper-Phoebe what are you trying to pull?  
  
Phoebe-I just wanted to prolong the experience! Obviously upset that she couldn't torture the demon longer.  
  
Paige-Piper, Phoebe is getting bored with routine vanquishes.  
  
Piper-You have got to be kidding me. Phoebe, Paige is pregnant. Pulling stunts like that could endanger her & her baby. I mean are you thinking about that when you are running around like Commando?  
  
Phoebe- I never intended on anything getting out of hand. I didn't even think.  
  
Piper-That's right you didn't!  
  
Paige-Piper! Ease up on Phoebe. She has been through a lot in the last couple of months. You can't blame her for taking her inner demons out on a couple of regular demons. I seem to remember you went through a similar ordeal when Prue died. Do the Harpies ring a bell?  
  
Piper-Don't remind me! Piper looked over at Phoebe. I am sorry Phoebes. I know that you are having a hard time adjusting since your divorce.  
  
Phoebe-Don't mention it. I "have" been kind of high-strung lately. I just want to kick some demon ass! That is the only thing that gets my mind off my relationship failures. But I promise that when I am doing that I will put our safety first. Especially since we have a mortal in the house.  
  
Piper-That is all I ask, we have other people to think about now.  
  
Paige-Ok enough of that. Give me a hug!  
  
Paige motioned for Piper & Phoebe. And the two of the walked over to her & the three sisters began to embrace. Glenn watched them & had seen everything that took place beginning with Paige "calling" for the demon.  
  
Glenn- Is everything OK? Glenn acted as if he wasn't just watching the events unfold.  
  
Piper-I thought we told you to wait downstairs, what if the demon was still here. Glenn you could've been killed. These rules are for your safety, we can't risk a demon hurting you.  
  
Paige-She's right honey, I don't know I would do if something happened to you.  
  
Glenn-Sweetie even if something happened to me, you could heal me. So I don't understand what the big deal is. I feel inferior cause my wife & my sisters are always in danger, but I am powerless to help.  
  
Phoebe-Awe that so sweet! Glenn I remember I used to feel the same way when I didn't have an active power.  
  
Glenn-And what did you do?  
  
Phoebe-I started taking Martial Arts, & I learned to kick some serious demon ass.  
  
Glenn- Ok its settled then, I am going to enroll in Martial Arts, because if anything happens. I want to know that I can still protect my family.  
  
Glenn left the attic determined that he was no longer going to be in the other room when it's Vanquishing Time.  
  
Paige- Thanks abunch Phoebes! Paige said to Phoebe sarcastically  
  
Phoebe- What did I do?  
  
Piper-Don't act like you don't know, you basically just told Glenn that if he took Martial Arts that he could fight alongside us.  
  
Phoebe-No I didn't. I just let him know how I coped with having an non- active power for so long.  
  
Paige- But Phoebe even without having an active power, you were still a Charmed One, which means you were always protected by your powers. Glenn would be just another mortal that knows Martial Arts.  
  
Phoebe- He'll be fine.  
  
Piper-You better hope so!  
  
OK! This is the end of Chapter ONE. Read & review & let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

MORNING MANOR –Paige's Bedroom 

Paige shifted in her sleep, she felt Glenn wake up hours ago, & wondered how she could fix this. The fact that Glenn was so intent on helping them fight evil scared her. Not only because she loved him so much, but also because the fact that she was pregnant and didn't want her child to grow up an orphan like she had. True she was adopted and she did have wonderful parents, but what if she was never given up? How would her life have been different? And she always counted on the fact that if something happened to her in the "line of vanquish" that Glenn would be there for their baby. But could that happen now? In the beginning Paige had a hard time adjusting to her new family and powers; at first she denied the fact that she was a witch. But her pull toward Piper & Phoebe was too strong. She had loved them even before she accepted them as sisters. As much as Shane/The Source tried to persuade her against it, she was indeed a Halliwell. But even after all these years of fighting evil and learning so much about the craft... Why was magic still interfering in their personal lives? No matter how hard they tried to keep it separate it always seemed to intervene. _Was this Phoebe's fault?_ , Paige thought to herself. No, this was something that had been on Glens' mind for sometime now. Paige knew the strong man that Glenn was, and knew that he was not going to forget this matter so quickly. Paige continued with her thoughts as she heard a scream on the floor below.

DOWNSTAIRS CONSERVATORY 

"You son of bitch!" Piper shouted as she ducked the energy ball that the demon threw at her. She dived behind the white wicker couch and the energy ball had barely missed her. Piper was growing tired of demons attacking at all hours of the day and was thankful that Wyatt was "up there". She laughed , and thought that this demon should also be thankful for that fact. "PHOEBE, PAIGE!" Piper shouted as she stood up from her hiding place an attempted to freeze the demon. The demon did freeze but worked his way through her power. "You're powers are impressive but I am not the average demon", the dark hair man said as his hand started to glow with another ball of blue energy. Piper tried reversing time but this power also had no effect.

UPSTAIRS MANOR –Phoebe's Bedroom 

What the hell! Phoebe said as she heard the sound of an explosion downstairs. She arose from her bed and bolted toward the already open door. As she approached the threshold, Paige orbed in front of her. "Piper is in trouble," Paige said as she blocked Phoebe's attempt for an exit. "Damn Paige! You have to stop doing that Phoebe said as Paige grabbed a hold of her arm and the two disappeared in shinny blue orbs.

DOWNSTAIRS CONSERVATORY 

Take that, you bastard! Piper said as she aimed her exploding power that the demons "energy-balled" hand. The demon screamed out in agony when he felt the sharp pain from his appendage being blown off.

That's what you get when you attack before I've had my coffee! Piper said knowing that now she had the upper hand. You bitch! The demon said as blood dripped from his hand onto to the tiled floor. Paige & Phoebe orbed in behind the demon. Paige waved her arm and sent the demon flying into a cabinet chest that was in the Conservatory. "Piper, are you alright?" Paige said she surveyed the situation. 'Yes, I'm fine! But can we do something about him?' Piper said as she pointed to the demon who was already to his knees but still disoriented from the crash. "I thought you'd never ask", Phoebe said. Piper walked over to her sisters and grabbed each of their hands. Once they made physical contact with each other, the 3 sisters could instantly sense the spell forming in each other's heads. Reading each other's minds was not new to the sisters. They had first experienced it when the Crone stole their senses. At the time Leo had informed them that this had always been a power they'd shared and was a reason why the Charmed Ones where so strong. Over the years this empathic link had grown to never-ending heights. The link was strongest when the three sisters were in physical contact with one another. They had joked in the past that it saved the need for them having write down spells. The sister began to recite the spell in unison "SISTERS WE WITCHES THREE, WE CALL UPON POWER FROM THE HALLIWELL TREE, THIS DEMON HERE IN OUR MIST, WE WISH TO NO LONGER EXIST". The demon let out an excruciating scream as he erupted in flames and disintegrated. Now that was a vanquish! Phoebe said excitedly as she levitated in air.

AFTERNOON MANOR KITCHEN 

Piper and Paige were in the kitchen. Piper was at the counter mixing a potion. And Paige was on the other side of her thumbing through the Book of Shadows. Do you think it would be wise to cast a spell on Glenn? Paige said. What for? Piper replied as she continued to add the ingredients to the potion. Looking up from the Book Paige said sarcastically, "Piper have you forgotten already? Glenn is at Martial Arts School at this very moment so that he can turn the Power of Three into the Power of Four". Piper took the pan from the stove, ' don't you think you are overreacting just a tad Paige?' "No, and I can't believe you are so calm about this after all the lost we've experienced over the years". 'Paige, Glenn will be fine. He hasn't gotten hurt since he's lived here and I don't think that he will. If he gets in the way all you have to do is orb him to another room, or better yet I will freeze him'. "Whatever!" Paige said knowing all too well that Glenn was going to be more than just a handful. 'Well Paige what type of spell were you thinking about casting on him?' I was thinking about using a memory-erasing spell to make him forget about fighting demons. No Paige! I don't think that is wise, I remember the spell you cast on me made me forget EVERYTHING! Piper said as she began to fill the potion contents into small vials with a turkey bestir. "I just don't know what else to do Piper!" Paige said as she closed the Book defeated.

'Paige with all the witches in the house we will figure something out, don't worry!' Piper said and walked over a to hug Paige knowing that a pregnancy outburst was soon to occur. Paige began to sob, "I sure hope so! I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Glenn on my account". Piper continued to comfort her emotional sister and she heard a car pulling up in the driveway. She recognized this car as being Glenn's. "Paige, get it together! That's Glenn outside!". She quickly handed Paige a Kleenex. 'Fair enough', Paige said she wiped the tears away and proceeded to act busy.

OUTSIDE MANOR DRIVEWAY 

Glenn pulled into the driveway and was pumped. He had just completed his first day of Martial Arts class and felt that he had learned a lot. He was very anxious to test out his newfound skill. He thought about how he was tired of sitting around helpless as his pregnant wife and sisters were constantly under attack. Not only was this scary to him, it made him feel less of a man. He knew that he didn't have any real powers, but at least he could lend a hand to an already volatile living situation. As he exited the car he knew that Paige would not be happy about this. She had stressed that she didn't want him getting involved in the magic side of her life. She also told him many times that if something happened to him on the account of her magic, that she didn't think that she could recover from that. Even though Glenn was very conscience of that fact he was also tired of being treated like a kid. And more importantly he was tired of seeing his pregnant wife hurled into walls by demons and being powerless to do anything about it. He had seen this many times and wondered what damage had been already done to their unborn child. As he approached the back door he heard a loud bang coming from the house. The adrenaline & fear began fill his body. He didn't know what was behind that door. But he told himself it was now or never. He picked up his pace and decided that he would kick open the door instead of opening it to surprise anyone or anything that was in there. He remembered what his teacher taught him in class about going on the offensive. As he reached the door he stopped and took a deep breath. He kicked opened the door and was shocked to see Paige and Piper carrying on as they normally do. Paige was looking through "The Book" and Piper was standing over a boiling pot, which Glenn determined to be a potion and the cause of the noise that he heard. What the hell! Piper said as she surveyed Glenn. Glenn was sweating and had the look of intense fear on his face. What's wrong sweetie? You look as if you've seen a ghost, Paige said concerned. Glenn didn't know what to think, all he knew was that he had to protect his family at all costs. He tried to keep his composure but it was becoming more difficult to maintain. Glenn honey, are you okay? Paige said more concerned now. Glenn held it together. He walked over to Paige and kissed her on the lips. 'I'm fine' he said, knowing that was a lie. I thought I heard you . 'You thought you heard what Glenn?' Paige interrupted. "Nothing, don't worry about it!" Glenn said as he walked over to Piper and kissed her on the check. 'I need to get in the shower, I'm beat!' Glenn said and proceeded upstairs. "What the hell was that about?" Piper said concerned. "I have an idea", Paige said as she waved her arm at the door, which closed instantly. She then used her power to engage the lock. "I think that Glenn heard the explosion and lost control! You saw the look on his face Piper. He thought that a demon was in here". Paige looked at Piper and the look on her faced was enough to let Piper know that they indeed had a problem. "Do you really think that he would go bonkers like that over an explosion? I mean he has heard that sound a thousand times?" Piper said reassuringly. "Piper who knows how this life has started to affect Glenn. I think that either I cast a spell on Glenn or we are going to be sorry one way or the other" Paige said as she "called" for the book. The book orbed to into her hands. 'Okay Paige, but just make sure you word it properly. We don't want any side effects!' "Noted!" Paige said as she began to search for something in the book that could help her husband.

NIGHT-TIME BAY MIRROR 

Phoebe had been in the office all day. She stared at the never-ending pile of letters scattered over her desk. She had read all of them and it occurred to her that most of them were not just about love, but lost loves. These letters made her think of Cole. She started to reflect on how she acted very hastily giving up on him. She remembered the love she had for him always kept Cole's' urges of doing bad things at bay. She also remembered that when he tried to come to them for support she was so consumed in her feelings and heartbreak that she ignored all his signs for help. _I totally jumped the gun!_ Phoebe thought to herself. She realized she declared him evil before giving him a chance and she knew that is what set him off on his rampage. Phoebe regretted this decision very much. She knew now that Cole was not evil; he just let the evil inside consume him. Phoebe knew that this was because of her rejection. She also realized she still loved Cole very much. All that aside, Phoebe could never forget how he manipulated her when he turned evil. When she cast the spell to see her hearts desire, her past and future self appeared. She had given him every opportunity to confess if anything was wrong with him because she sensed very much that something was. But Cole who was possessed by The Source chose to deny everything and Phoebe resented that. She also resented the fact that he and the Seer manipulated her into becoming pregnant with the Sources' evil spawn. She tried her best to forget everything that happened in that era of her life. Becoming evil was the one thing that she always feared because she was evil in her past life. When Phoebe went to the year 1924, her cousins who were Prue and Piper cast a spell to make sure that she would never turn evil in any of her future lives. Even still Phoebe always knew that there was always a possibility that she could be swayed either way. She always knew that deep down she still had an evil trait inside her. Cole made the fear of becoming evil a reality. Not only did he do it to her once, he tried a second time. But that was "Evil Cole", & she knew that there was a very different side to him. She knew there was a side to him that she loved. Phoebe wanted very much to be with him again. She hated him for years for what he did to her. But considered that water under the bridge. She knew that even though he was long vanquished that his ½ human lineage would give him the ability to hang-on in Limbo. Phoebe was now at a crossroad. Thoughts began to consume her mind, Thoughts that she did not like having, but could not help. Phoebe took a notebook from her desk drawer and began to write. She didn't know if she was crazy for taking the risk, but this was a risk that she had to take. The words written by Phoebe formed into the beginnings of a spell for resurrecting Cole.

A/N: Tell me what you think, sorry it took too long. Always fighting the writers block


End file.
